neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Randy: Revisited
Randy: Revisited is an upcoming game by APIM Group, Inc. It is a reboot of the infamous Randy the Chicken series by Clover Entertainment. The reboot is being made in hope that Randy will become a decent character, instead of a civilian-killer. Like Pusher's Pile Adventure, Jack: Of All Trades, their sequels and the upcoming Black Morrefus, Randy: Revisited is a 2D sidescroller. Characters *Randy "The Chicken" Rooston - The protagonist. Randy has to save his father, the mayor of Fowlsville and leader of the Chicken Tribe, and the eight Jewel Eggs from the evil Kudret. *Hilda "The Chick" Hendrika - Hilda is Randy's girlfriend, and aids him on his quest. *Kudret "The Turkey" Khalkun - Kudret is the main villain. He's the leader of the Turkey Tribe after his father died. Story Achmed Khalkun, Kudret's father has passed away. In his testament, he has written that from that day on, Kudret will leas the Turkey Tribe. Little did he know, that his son is a greedy tyrant, willingly do anything bad to become the mightiest turkey of the world. Now that Kudret is the leader, he is able to accomplish his goal. Kudret has read before about eight Jewel Eggs; having them all eight and someone with a good heart which can say the magic spell, it is able to make one wish to come true before it can be done again in ten years. The Eggs are being kept in Fowlsville, the home of the Chicken Tribe. Their current leader, Archibald Rooston (who was Achmed's best friend), has coincidentally a good heart, and is the eldest of the tribe, and thus incredibly weak. Kudret commands his subjects to steal the eight Jewel Eggs and to abduct Archibald. Which has happened at the following night. Randy, Archibald's son, noticed the next morning that his father was gone. The shattered glass tells that it was a kidnapping. The oddest traces of this incident were the footprints: it were the ones of a turkey. It was odd because the turkeys of the Turkey Tribe had always been good friends to the chickens here. Randy told his girlfriend Hilda Hendrika about the things he noticed. Hilda then told Randy that the eight Jewel Eggs in the Egg Temple were gone as well. Here, turkey footprints were found as well. Randy told Hilda that there was no doubt that the wrongdoers have read about the magic of the Jewel Eggs, as the things were gone that the legend described about. Hilda agreed with this. So, Randy and Hilda told the other members of the Chicken Tribe what has happened and are retrieving the eight Jewel Eggs and the leader back. Meanwhile, the turkeys that abducted Archibald and the Jewel Eggs traded the Eggs away for gold. One Egg was left. Kudret was furious about it and ordered the turkeys to get the eggs back. Gallery File:RRRandy.png|Randy File:RRRandyEgg.png|Randy about to throw an Egg. File:RRRandyFly.png|Randy trying to fly. Trivia *Unlike the original Randy the Chicken series, this game contains not even a single Human at all. *This is the first reboot game ever done by APIM Group, Inc. **This is also the second game made by APIM Group, Inc. of a series originally not owned by this company. The first one is Team Gemstones: Apocalyptic Darkness. Category:Fan Games Category:Arend's Articles Category:Arend's Games Category:2D Games Category:Games Category:2012 Category:Arend's Fan Games Category:Platformers Category:Original Articles